As computing demands fluctuate, commercial enterprises are frequently turning to a distributed computing architecture to meet their computing needs, such as via use of cloud computing. Cloud computing generally refers to a computing environment with dynamically scalable resources that may be virtualized and available for user access in diverse computing locations. In some instances, commercial enterprises may configure a cloud computing environment to be a private network that allows their employees and users to connect, utilize, and communicate workloads across the cloud environment. However, concerns regarding cost, performance, latency, reliability, and security may present significant challenges for commercial enterprises who may be attempting to operate their private network in an economically viable manner. Conventional techniques for managing and controlling private networks may leave the data streams visible to various computing systems, thereby increasing privacy concerns of the commercial enterprises. Moreover, conventional solutions may rely on reactive network problem solving in which an electronic trouble ticket is submitted for review by a human operator that may only receive limited and/or solid information from the electronic trouble ticket. These conventional techniques may leave the private network exposed to computing threats and inefficiency.